


Cat on the Balcony

by laceyalexandria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Evil Corporations, Kinda ties into MCU but also doesn't, M/M, Marvel Universe, Oscorp - Freeform, Peter is more like he is in the comics, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Thomas McDonell is my Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceyalexandria/pseuds/laceyalexandria
Summary: Wyatt Callahan is a selfish person. At his core, he isn't as charming or as strong as he pretends to be, and as much as he hates that about himself, it's what has to be done to survive in this world. At least, that's what he tells himself. A mysterious offer from Oscorp has Wyatt reeling, wondering just how far he'll go to get the things he wants even if it means hurting other people to do it. (MCU compliant but Peter is portrayed by Thomas McDonell in my head and he acts more as he does in the comics.)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Cat on the Balcony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayla (ruesbennet)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kayla+%28ruesbennet%29).



> Before we begin, I'd just like to note that I am immensely in love with Peter Parker from the comics more so than any other version of him on the big screens so far. I love Tom Holland's portrayal, and I believe he did amazing, but the way I see Peter isn't the exact way Tom plays him. Which is okay! (: Different tastes for different people. 
> 
> Thomas McDonell, however, I cannot think of anyone better in my head to be Peter. It's his Finn Collins hair, no doubt. I just see it as Peter's hair and that's what we're rolling with here. 
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy the story! Leave comments or something, I'd love to talk.

_Midtown School of Science and Technology._

**“CAT, WHY DON’T** you come over later? We could work on our electricity project after school, you’d get to meet my dad. That wouldn’t be so bad, he’s just a little… busy, all the time.” Pretty boy Harry Osborn turns to Wyatt as they sit down together for lunch. Having just left third period and today being Taco Tuesday, as it so happened to be named, Wyatt’s stomach rumbles shamelessly. The smell of taco meat drifts from the tray into his nose, enticing him. 

He had been sure to grab a couple of apples from the lunch line to save for Jonathan and Christi after school and was still busy shoving the ripe fruit into his backpack when Harry’s gaze locked onto his. 

Their table was unoccupied by everyone except the pair, and Wyatt could feel the unrelenting stares of their peers burning into him. All the girls were watching Harry, of course, who remained clueless as ever because he was watching Wyatt, and all the jocks were marveling at how the popular rich boy found better companionship in some random loner rather than in them. 

Wyatt didn’t question the friendship which he found himself immensely grateful for. It was one of the only ones he’d been able to maintain at Midtown because the rest of his time outside of school was dedicated to other, more important things. Like, an adult-level of things. Plus, Harry never tried to judge Wyatt for what he did in his free time (like he’d ever find out) and his acceptance was so refreshing. 

“C’mon,” Harry playfully nudges Wyatt’s elbow with his own. Once, then twice. “It’ll be fun, I promise! We can even eat dinner together if you want. It’ll be a whole thing.” 

Something about Harry’s pleading face drew Wyatt’s eyes and refused to release their hold on him. Whether it was the hope hiding behind his eyes or the kindness of his features but, despite Wyatt’s initial inhibitions, he knew he wanted to go. He wanted to spend time with Harry. And do their project, of course. 

“Alright,” he finds himself saying. “Project and dinner, your place. Six o’clock.” 

Harry smiles in victory, leaning back from the table as his lunch becomes forgotten the instant his phone leaves his pocket and ends up in his hands. Wyatt can only assume he was texting his father, the CEO and primary founder of the Osborn Corporation, Norman Osborn, about their plans. Nothing like texting a super-rich genius in the afternoon, right? Never having the pleasure before, Wyatt had no idea what dinner at Harry’s would be like, although he found himself looking forward to dipping his toes into new waters.  


His friend seemed excited about it, at least. That was something. 

Jonathan and Christi wouldn’t be too thrilled about the change, but he knew they would understand. Wyatt needed to have a life too. And if that life meant eating dinner with his best friend and doing homework like any normal teenager, he would do it. 

Wyatt opens his milk carton, downing the cool contents in a few gulps before returning to his assault on the gloriously crunchy taco and soft refried beans on his tray. He didn’t eat that often but when he did, he took full advantage and enjoyed himself. Curious eyes burned holes in the side of Wyatt’s head, but he forced himself to ignore the attention and finish his lunch. 

It was slightly exasperating, though. 

“What, Harry?” 

“Oh, nothing, nothing…” Harry shrugs a little. He tilts his head in the corner of Wyatt’s vision and leans a little closer. “It’s just—I’d never have pegged you for being such a pig and it still surprises me. Like, wow! How do you eat that fast?” 

Harry expertly dodges Wyatt’s sloppily-thrown elbow and chuckles with warmth coloring his tone. The sound of it settles around them as Harry adjusts his seat. Without further comment, Harry pushes his lunch tray under Wyatt’s nose and ignores the steady stream of colorful language expressing Wyatt’s protest to the action. 

“No,” Harry holds up a hand. “No. Just take it. I’m not that hungry anyway.”

The offer was so tempting. Wyatt didn’t want to be a leech, though. It was hard enough trying to avoid that image when he hung out with the richest, most popular kid in school, but he didn’t want to be rude. And there was the matter that it was _food_ they were talking about. He was always hungry and never one to turn down free things. 

Wyatt reluctantly pulls the tray closer, more than a little sheepish. “Thanks, Harry,” he raises his gaze. “I… I really appreciate it. That’s pretty selfless of you. I wouldn’t do the same.” 

“You would.” Harry shakes his head, bright and pearly smile cutting a large swath across the lower half of his face. “I know you would. You’re a good friend, Cat.” 

He was too damn charming. No words needed to be said to express just how charming and likable Harry Osborn was. It was one of the reasons he was so popular. _Everyone_ loved Harry! He was loaded rich, smart, charming, pretty, and apparently he was also reliable. What couldn’t Harry do? What couldn’t he manage to be? By this point, Wyatt knew he admired the ginger-haired boy far more than he should because, after all, it was a company like Oscorp that his parents had worked for. 

So he should be the enemy, shouldn’t he? 

Unable to find the answer to his own question, Wyatt was once more grateful that Harry was the heir to Oscorp. Maybe someday he could change an industry like that from the inside-out when he took control of the horse. 

Harry rests his elbows on the edge of the lunch table, sitting profile next to Wyatt. He glances across the crowded cafeteria in search of familiar faces. “Hey,” he pulls Wyatt’s attention from the food again. “What’dya say if we invite Peter and Ned over? You’re friends with them too, right? They’re looking a little beside themselves. ‘Sides, it’s just us over here.” 

Wyatt glances up at the mention of Peter’s name. “Peter Parker?” 

“Yeah,” Harry’s smile is firmly back in place again. “And Ned Leeds. They’re cool, right?” 

“Not according to Flash Thompson,” Wyatt snorts. 

“Flash is a narcissist,” Harry retorts. “Besides, I thought you didn’t care what people like Flash thought? Doesn’t that go against your whole rebel-without-a-cause thing?” 

“I think we both know that’s not entirely true.” 

“Cat, is this because things are weird between you and Peter? Look, I’ve told you a thousand times that you should go and talk to him! He’s totally single right now and—”

Wyatt stiffens, eyebrows furrowing. “ _Shh!_ ” he hisses. “Shut up, Osborn! I am not—”

“I bet he would be open to talking with you!” Harry continues, completely unfazed by Wyatt’s protests. He slaps a hand on his friend’s shoulder with a sincere expression. “There’s nothing wrong with having a boy crush, Cat.” 

“I’m not into Peter,” Wyatt shrugs Harry’s hand off and turns away. He can’t keep looking into Harry’s eyes. “You can invite them over if you want, I’m not saying no… I just—it’s okay. Invite them.” 

_Peter Parker._

_Peter_ fucking _Parker._

He was going to sit with Peter Parker. Of all the people Harry could invite to sit with them, it had to be Peter; someone who Wyatt had found immense fascination with for a long time now. So much fascination that Wyatt had the problem of staring just a little too long. He couldn’t help it. Peter was a mystery he had never found a good excuse to interact with no matter how hard he tried, and he’d tried a lot. 

Harry leaves their table without another word, taking his success and running with it. He sets out with a wide, confident stride, pinning both Ned and Peter with his signature killer smile. They looked as mesmerized as everyone felt when listening to Harry Osborn, eyes wide at the edges, and polite smiles plastered across their faces. 

They follow Harry back to the table like lost puppies. 

Peter’s eyes flicker over Wyatt briefly, the most likely cause of the pinkness coloring Wyatt’s cheeks. He looks away as he sits while Wyatt mentally steels himself. 

_Now is so not the time to be dealing with my Peter problems_ , he thinks to himself and sidles closer to Harry’s seat. _I say that like it’s an actual ordeal—what is wrong with me?_

“Well, this is fun!” Ned is the first to break the silence. He glances between Harry and Wyatt now. “Soooo, how did you guys meet each other?” 

Glad for the distraction, Wyatt tries his best to keep a straight face. “Oh, the usual way. Prince Harry got something spilled on his nice polo shirt near the beginning of the year so I offered mine and we traded.” He shrugs. “After that, he wouldn’t stop giving me clothes and random gifts so here we are, months later, and I still can’t get the bug away from me.” 

“Hey!” Harry sounds defensive, but the smile on his face shows otherwise. “It was a really good shirt that got ruined and you didn’t have to help me out. Plus, you really needed some fashion help. I was wearing _black_ and it wasn’t anyone’s funeral. So _you’re welcome._ ” 

“My knight in shining armor,” Wyatt rolls his eyes. “How about you, Peter?” he addresses the quiet boy directly, making eye contact for the first time from across the table. As if in a stupor, Peter snaps to attention and tilts his head a little. 

“What—” he stumbles over his words. “What about me, Peter?” Instant regret. Peter winces as though struck by an unseen hand, mind turning over quickly to correct the mistake while his cheeks slowly grew pink. “I mean… what about me, Cat?” 

A smile creeps onto Wyatt’s face. As nervous as he’d been about Peter and Ned coming to sit with them, it was clear Peter felt the same way and that was somehow reassuring in the purest way it could be so he repeated himself without ribbing at Peter’s expense. 

“How’d you meet Harry?” 

Peter glances over at Harry. “We, uh… well, he and his dad helped me out last year when the chain on my bike broke. Then Harry started coming here and I got to hang out with him a lot more.” 

“My dad really likes you, Pete,” Harry turns his gaze over to Wyatt. Despite how cheerful his next words seemed, everyone in the vicinity could imagine the bitter tint to his voice. “He’ll like you too, Cat. You’re really smart! He digs that. You both have that in common.” 

Wyatt snorts. “I am not. I’m average, Harry, no need to talk me up to your old man.” 

“You’re plenty smart!” Ned interjects. “I’ve seen your projects before, man, they’re really creative and deep. I really liked the one with the juice boxes! It made me stop and think about life and whether I’m actually living to my fullest potential. So, thanks for that.” 

“An experiment about juice boxes made you question your life?” Harry shakes his head. “That’s interesting.” 

“Of course it did,” Ned defends his position, suddenly leaning forward across the table as he and Harry begin discussing Wyatt’s project. He knew the one but didn’t find it nearly as riveting as Ned did. “You have to understand…” 

And it was just Peter and Wyatt on the side now. Watching. Listening. 

Wyatt couldn’t help but admire the way Peter held himself. He’d heard stories about Peter’s rough past with his parents, his uncle. He’d even seen the way Flash Thompson treated him around the school, and he’d caught Peter in an uncharacteristically terrible mood more than once after Flash’s work was done. 

As much as he’d always wanted to intervene on Peter’s behalf, Wyatt had never summoned the courage to. In this world, it was eat or be eaten. It was natural selection where only the strong survive. That was how Wyatt had been taught to view the world he was growing up in; he’d been taught to do whatever it takes to survive. 

Even if it made him a shitty friend. 

Peter turns and meets Wyatt’s eyes. He’d been staring too long. Again. 

They both turned their eyes away, but Wyatt thought he could see a smile pulling at the edges of Peter’s lips. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing for them to talk? He could try again. He should try again. He should very much do that. 

Wyatt looks up quickly, blocking out Ned and Harry as he leans closer to Peter. 

“What, uh… what are you and Ned doing for Mr. Ekström’s project?” 

Peter’s eyes meet his. They’re a light amber color, flecks of dark brown swimming in their depths and they threaten to pull Wyatt under the waves. 

_He’s so cute—_

“Um, we’re just—we’re—high-speed magnets!” Peter manages, stumbling over his words. He grows more comfortable as he talks. “Around, um, Faraday’s Law and Lenz’s law. Mr. Ekström said it was one he’d like to see and, we, uh, we decided we’d just do it. We’re working on it tonight at my place.”

Harry and Ned, both guilty of paying attention to their conversation, fall silent. 

“That’s really cool,” Wyatt nods a little. “You’ll have to show me your paper about it when you’re done! I read somewhere it’s a tough one, but I know you’re smart enough that it’s probably, like, nothing to you.” He pauses, then adds. “To you, and Ned, I mean!” 

Peter scoots his seat closer to the table. “Yeah. Yeah! What are you guys doing?” 

Wyatt can feel Harry’s stare on him. “You remember that arc reactor Tony Stark built in Afghanistan? His first one?” 

“Who doesn’t?” 

“ _That_. We’re attempting to recreate that.” 

Peter’s amber eyes are wide now. He holds Wyatt’s look steadily, invested in their conversation. “That is _so_ much cooler than our project! How are you going to do it? Tony Stark didn’t release the full specs. It’s, like, kinda his thing! You know? Secretive.”

“Well he made it out of scraps, didn’t he?” Wyatt shrugs a little, and smiles. “We could do the same, I’m sure. I have access to certain resources. Besides, if anything, we can just draw up our own specs and create a model that isn’t supposed to work. Ekström wouldn’t care.” 

Peter opens his mouth to say something. “That’s—”

The lunch bell rings, signaling the end of their reprieve from hell. Everyone around them rises from the tables and gathers their things to head back to class, but all Wyatt can think about is the electrifying interaction he’d had with Peter Parker. 

_Peter_ fucking _Parker._

_Wow._


End file.
